1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a voltage dividing DC circuit breaker, and the method of operating the breaker.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art includes patents such as K. T. Lian and W. F. Long U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,358, which uses an offswitching device which requires the full voltage holdoff capability corresponding to the open-circuit voltage plus over-voltages. This is also true of M. A. Lutz and W. F. Long, U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,723, as well as K. T. Lian re-issue U.S. Pat. No. Re27,557 (re-issue of U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,226). Thus, the prior structure require a full voltage circuit interrupter to interrupt the line voltage. It has been conceived that a plurality of such interrupters could be connected in series to achieve the required voltage rating. However, a series of such devices can raise other problems. For example, when turning off a plurality of serially connected devices, they must be turned off in appropriate relationship to each other, an unequal voltage division results which can cause destruction. Even onswitching of such serially connected devices can be difficult if the devices in the circuit are not appropriately designed.